criminal_case_fanficversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Keira Paguio’s Inspiration
Difference similarities Keira shares same similar to Pucca: * Both they have black hairs but has different hairstyles (Pucca has two hair buns whilst Keira has shoulder-length). * Both they have strongest but mostly unrequited crushes (Keira to Luke Fernandez, supernatural hunter and Pucca to Garu, ninja). * Both trying to protect their lovers from dangers. * Both they have martial arts. Keira likely similar to Ariel from The Little Mermaid: * Both unlikely were mermaid (expect that Keira is the fairy). * Ariel has six sisters whilst Keira has seven brothers and one sister who was her twin. * Both are dissatisfied with underwater life and are curious about the human world. * Both they have fall in love with humans (Luke and Prince Eric). * Both like to collects human artifacts. * Ariel has a sea witch named Ursula who makes a deal to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for her voice, which she puts in a nautilus shell, in three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. However, Keira has a human witch named Agnes Leek who also makes a deal to transform her into a human for three weeks in exchange for Keira’s voice. She must receive the "kiss of true love" from Luke. * Both they have self-proclaimed experts on human stuff (Scuttle the seagull and Captain Hooky the piracy platypus). Keira unlikely similar to Starfire from Teen Titans * Both they dislike any girl romantically flirting with their love interests (Luke and Robin). * Also, Starfire is an alien whilst Keira is a mermaid but fairy. * Both are rarely shows romantic feelings for love interests (Luke and Robin). * Both they have pets (Starfire has a pet larva named Silkie whilst Keira has a pet Chupacabra named Josephine). * Both they have flight abilities (expect Keira has her blue wings). Keira similar to Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot: * Both they like to fly, singing, playing guitars, playing games, making new friends, snowball fights and fighting villains. * Both are being being a hero. * Both are not being able to fit in with their teenage peers. * Both were crime fighters. Keira is more similar to Alita from Battle Angel Alita manga series * Both they are tough. * Also, Alita is a robot whilst Keira is a fairy mermaid. * Alita is shown that she gained the Berserker Body, a powerful cyborg body that was used by both her and Zapan. Keira also shown that she gained True Potential where she become master of Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. * Both are good with extreme sports (Motorball to Alita and Tournament of Elements to Keira. * Alita was 224 years old whilst Keira is 14 years old. Keira mostly similar to Monkey D. Luffy from once Piece: * Both they have biggest dreams (Luffy wanted to be a Pirate King and Keira wanted to become a Pirate Superhero) *Both they like to eat foods (despite the fact since Keira is still a human world it’s human minds which ate the seafood so that was actually sea creatures she is seem to know them). *Both they like to go on adventures. *Both they ate the Devil Fruits (Mera Mera no Mi fruit to Keira and Gomu Gomu no Mi to Luffy) Keira unlikely similar to Fa Mulan from Disney’s 1998 animated film Mulan: *Both have their parents who were a war veterans (Even Fa Zhou retired war hero while Madolyn Vasquez who also war hero until she died risking her life to save those who were in distress. *Both were tomboyish. *Both being accepted for who they are. *Both trying protect their relatives by taking their place in the war (brother Prince Morgan to Keira and father Fa Zhou to Mulan). *Both likes spicy foods. Keira shared similar to Bean from Netflix‘s 2018 animated series Disenchantment: *Both not being traditional princesses. *Both actively rebelling against their fathers (Unlike Zøg, King Wave was very responsible and self reliable to be royalty). *Both have bad habits as their addictions (Bean enjoys drinking whilst Keira enjoying smoking). *Both they were mischievous and waywardness. *Bkth they have nicknames (Kiki to Keira and Bean to Tiabeanie). *Both trying to be in charge of their own destinies. Category:Blog posts